Lost and Found
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Crow gets lost at the airport, but receives help from an unfamiliar blunette. [ Trickstarshipping & Spiritshipping ]


To say Crow was only lost was an understatement. Being lost amidst a bustling crowd of foreigners was strange and new. The airport was busy, the atmosphere intimidating, and the language unfamiliar to the orange-haired young man. "This… is not what expected."

Of course, such words were lost in translation here. Crow knew that, but he had trouble breaking the language barrier. Japanese was his native tongue, and while he learned tidbits of English and Norwegian from Brave, it wasn't enough to properly communicate with foreigners.

Slinging his bag over his shoulders, Crow pulled out a tiny guidebook of Norway. He paid no heed to the strange glances as people made their way to their respective destinations. However, he caught the eye of a young man staring intensely at him. Crow looked over the figure. Strange teal hair, brilliant emerald eyes, and unusually dressed… The Blackwing duelist glanced around, before pointing to himself and slowly nodding. The blunette grinned and started walking over.

"Need help? You look lost." He let out a tiny, nervous chuckle, which promptly caught Crow off-guard. Not only that, but the guy spoke English to boot!

Crow nodded, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

The blunette smiled. "Where ya tryin' to go? I can help."

Crow paused. Normally, he didn't accept help from strangers, but since he was completely lost and the language a mystery to him, he decided to give it a shot. "I'm meetin' a friend, but I can't find my way."

Crow pulled out his cell phone and showed the blunette a picture of Brave. "Have ya seen him around?"

The emerald eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you know Brave?"

Crow blinked. He knew Team Ragnarok was famous, but it surprised him that this man knew Brave by name. "Yeah, ya know him?"

The blunette laughed. "Of course! Team Ragnarok's famous around here!" He then pointed to nearby poster, and sure enough, the three Aesir users were featured on it. "There's not a soul in Norway who doesn't know them!"

Crow chuckled. Being featured like that reminded him of the post-WRGP days, when Team 5D's was all the rage. "Hehehe, I can definitely understand that!" He couldn't help but boast a little.

"Shall I help you look for him?"

The Blackwing user grinned. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

The blunette nodded. "Then let's get going!"

—

Half an hour later, Crow received a text message from Brave.

_[ Hey little man, where are ya? I'm waitin' for ya outside by the taxi stand! I love you~ ]_

Crow frowned. While he didn't particularly enjoy that nickname, he'd brush it off for now. He turned towards the blunette. "Can ya take me to the taxi stand?"

The other nodded in response. "You betcha!"

—

Brave was waiting patiently outside by his D-Wheel, Valhallander. He promised to pick up Crow from the airport when he arrived, but he hadn't expected to run into traffic. However, he was surprised that Crow still hadn't arrived yet. He had sent the other Trickstar a text message, and was now hoping he'd get here any minute. So when he saw the carrot top, Brave was overjoyed to see him being helped by a familiar face. "Oh, you're—-!"

The blunette grinned. "Hello, Brave. I have your friend here." He gestured towards Crow. "He got lost~" Crow flushed and let out a small "hmph!"

Brave laughed. "Thank you for bringing him here safely." He slung his arm around Crow's shoulders, pulling him close. "So, what are you doing here?"

The blunette folded his hands behind his head. "Same thing as you. I'm waitin' for a dear friend of mine."

Brave nodded. "Well, good luck to ya! I hope he gets here soon!" He glanced towards Crow. "Ready to get going?"

Crow grinned. "Ready as always!"

The two said their farewells to the blunette before taking off.

—

"Well, that was fun, right, Ruby?" The spirit let out a soft "bi!" in agreement, before the sound of a phone interrupted their moment. The blunette pulled out his mobile device, reading the newly arrived text.

_[ Hey Johan! I can't find my way around! Everything's in Norwegian and I can't understand a word of it! I'm by the baggage claim~! I love you! ]_

Johan chuckled softly as he replied to the message. Closing the phone shut, he shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced up at the grey sky.

"Friends, huh?"


End file.
